Episode 5274 (29 April 2016)
Synopsis Tina receives a text from Soph, claiming that she needs to talk to her. Sonia assures Tina that she’s forgiven her for last night, before asking her to feel her breast for the lump she’s found. Tina feels the lump as Sonia assures her that she’ll be fine. Mick goes on the hunt for Tina in the café but is informed that she’s phoned in sick. Mick fills Shirley in on Tina’s actions and suggests that having a word with her could be a good idea. Shirley arrives at Sonia’s to see Tina and gauges from her reaction that she’s yet to be honest with Sonia. When Tina’s highly defensive, Shirley gives up. Tina arrives at the Vic and Linda listens in as Tina shares with Mick in that Sonia’s found a lump. Mick is adamant that this situation is even more reason for Tina to be honest with Sonia about what happened with Soph. Tina gets a third text from Soph and despairs. Mick claims to Tina that if she’s not happy she needs to change and be true to herself. When Sonia gets in touch with Tina, Mick tells her that it’s time to be courageous and face her. Tina arrives back at Sonia’s and is shocked to find that Soph is there, demanding to know why Tina’s not been answering her texts... Kyle watches on displeased as he catches Andy wolf-whistle Stacey. Stacey clocks that Kyle’s grumpy but brushes her worries aside to talk to Martin on a video call. Stacey explains that Arthur’s kept Kyle up all night – she feels guilty. Alone in his bedroom, Kyle stares at a picture of his mum. Stacey’s worried when Martin tells her that he’s not enjoying his work. Stacey asks Martin to put some money in her account, but he claims they’ll sort it when he gets back as he’s being paid cash. As an angsts-ridden Kyle leaves the flat, he’s unamused to be wolf-whistled by Andy. Kyle accuses Andy of ogling Stacey earlier and when Andy suggests he give him a break, Kyle threatens to shove him off of his ladder. Stacey finds Kyle in Beales’ and claims that he’s got Andy wrong. Stacey firmly tells Kyle that he needs to apologise and he reluctantly follows her to the Vic. Kyle approaches Andy and apologises for his earlier behaviour but things go sour when Jack makes a joke about Kyle being a feminist – he storms out, believing that Stacey has told people that he’s transgender. As Masood crosses the Square, he’s pleased to be alerted by a dating app that he has a match. Masood shows off his match to Mick – Mick’s surprised when Masood informs him that he’s going to meet her in the Vic for lunch. Masood approaches Laura, his date – it’s initially awkward but the pair relax into conversation. As Laura claims she has to leave, she suggests meeting up again that evening. Ian’s appalled to find that there are anti-Costmart flyers in the café. Donna spreads the word – 1 o’clock in the Vic to discuss Ian’s sale to Costmart. Ian’s unimpressed to see Kathy talking to Buster, claiming that she’s fraternising with the enemy. In the Vic, Buster informs the group that on the back of his flyers, is the email address of Steve Jacobs; the chair of the planning committee. Kathy watches on as Buster suggests that everyone write to him. Ben finds Pam on her stall and tells her to inform Paul that it’s over between them – he’s had enough disapproval from his own family. Paul finds Ben in the Arches, upset that he’s been dumped through Pam. Ben questions why he puts up with Pam’s attitude and brands their relationship a write-off. Paul returns to Pam and can’t help but sob. Pam goes to see Ben at the Arches and apologises to him for her behaviour, before admitting that he made Paul happy; perhaps she was jealous. Pam claims that she doesn’t want the two of them to split up and invites him and Paul out for a meal with her and Les. Paul finds Ben in the Vic and apologises for getting wound up, but Paul stands firm – Ben can’t just drop him when he wants. Ben assures Paul that he really wants to try, and Paul relents. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes